Taking Chances
by Mattycollns13
Summary: Sequel to Losing Teeth. Dean retained at Battleground. It was only right he got to decide the restaurant they went to after the show.


"You know, when I said we could go anywhere to celebrate, I thought you'd take a little bit more time in deciding."

Dean looked up at her, waffle partially hanging from his mouth and syrup dripping from his scruff. Becky made a grossed out face. Dean was a really messy eater. Always had been. It took everything in Becky not to reach across the table and wipe the syrup off with a wet napkin.

Dean shrugged at her, dropping his waffle onto his plate, "I saw the Waffle House on the way to the arena. I had a craving. I'm your WWE Champion on Smackdown, don't judge my choices."

Becky couldn't help but grin. Battleground had been tonight and she'd had a really good night for the most part. Bayley had been there and getting to catch up with one of her friends had been amazing, Miz had kept the title for Smackdown, Sami had finally won against Kevin, and Dean had pinned Roman to keep the title. He'd beat both of his former Shield brothers and she knew it meant the world to him. Becky would never tell anyone, but when Dean and her had been packing up in their room she saw him gazing at the title and smiling like a goof. She'd watch as a happy tear slid down his face and drop onto the large W on the belt. She'd been so proud.

The only down of the night had been her match with Natalya. That woman knew how to work the leg. Becky could still feel it in her knee. She knew that it wasn't over between them. Becky had chosen to live to fight another day. She knew if she went on for too much longer she'd be out and wouldn't be able to claim her spot on the new Smackdown Live. That was the thing about her and Dean, you could beat them, but they'd always come back for more.

"Uh oh, I know that look." Becky's head snapped up to meet Dean's gaze. "Natalya got to you, do we need to talk about it?"

Becky shook her head, "No, I'm good. I'll get her next time. Nobody can keep us down for long. Just gotta find my winning combination against her. I'm too excited about you retaining to even care about my match."

Dean sat forward, "I care about your match. We can talk-"

Becky took his hand from across the table, "Dean, I get it. You're sweet and you care, but tonight is about you. So just enjoy it and let me pamper you a bit." She looked around at the Waffle House, "If you can call this pampering."

Dean snorted, but lost the concerned look he'd been wearing, "I sense judgment Irish."

Becky held her hands up in surrender, "Not judging. Just an observation." She looks at him closely, him digging back into his giant waffle. "So how did it feel?"

Dean chewed as he sat back and pondered her question. When he was finally done he looked at her and gave her a shy smile, "Weird."

Becky hadn't been expecting that answer. "Weird? How so?"

Dean leaned his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands, "Well, it's just… I've never had that many people behind me before. I've had Roman and Seth root for me, then just Roman, and now just you being my biggest supporter. The fans have always been great, especially compared to what I grew used to early in life."

Becky tried to ignore the stab of pain in her heart. Her friend had a rough early life and hearing about it always made her angry at the people who had mistreated someone who could be so kind and helpful.

Dean continued, "I've always had one or two close friends rooting for me, and the fans are always behind me. But tonight, I had an entire roster full of people hoping I'd win."

Becky smiled, "I know, I think I even saw Rowan and Corbin out there."

Dean chuckled, "I know. Rowan hates me. It was so weird." He sighed, "I mean I got used to the fan getting behind me and that's still the best part, but its different when its people that are fellow wrestlers. Like there is a certain respect there and while I usually don't care what any of them think..."

He seemed to fumble for the right word so Becky smiled and finished his thought. "You appreciate it." Dean smiled and nodded.

His face took on a teasing grin, "Don't worry Irish. I still appreciate you the most, don't want you getting jealous."

Becky rolled her eyes fondly, his eyes flickering to her eye and the scar she had there from WrestleMania. Make up had gotten into the wound and there was a faded black line where the cut had been. Dean's eyes always seemed drawn to it, but it made her feel proud rather than ugly or what she thought she would feel with that nasty of a scar.

Tonight, they'd head to the hotel, enjoy the lack of stress at not being on RAW tomorrow and watch some of Dean's favorite movies. His movies were usually pretty good. They were either really funny, or really good action movies. Sometimes they just watched the really cheesy action movies that they both liked to make fun of. As long as Dean didn't make her watch the movies he had starred in again. She'd seen it so many times now, and while it was good the first couple of times, she couldn't put up with him reciting the lines through the movie again. Then Becky would make fun of Dean who would probably be cuddling the belt on his bed, and then they'd fall asleep, and get ready to drive to the town that Smackdown was at.

She watched Dean bite into his waffle again with gusto and smear syrup all over his face, it dripping down into his shirt. Becky groaned, "You are a literal five year old." She gave him a blinding smile, "But you're my champion."

Dean shrugged, "I said that already, I'm the Smackdown Champ-"

Becky interrupted, "No, you're my champion cause you're my best friend."

Dean just gave her a syrup filled grin before offering her some of his waffle.


End file.
